Coloring methods by a printing, a yarn dyeing, and so on are known as a method for applying a pattern onto a base material to make a decorated cloth. Besides this, a method of rendering a pattern by the structure of weave and knit such as a jacquard method, and a method of a partial solution or contraction in a patterned manner by a chemical process are known. Further, a method of applying a partial heat treatment in a patterned manner by an engraved thermal roll and the like to provide distortion of the structure, and the like are known.
For the art regarding the decorated cloth, Patent Literature 1 discloses a manufacturing method of a fiber cloth having a discretionary three-dimensional pattern or openwork pattern. In this manufacturing method of the fiber cloth, a composition containing a foaming agent and a water-soluble binder are applied onto at least one side of the fiber cloth base material containing thermoplastic fiber. Then, foaming by a heat treatment is performed. Next, a cleaning process is applied. Patent Literature 1 also discloses that a jacquard weave, an emboss machining, and an opal machining and so on are known for the method for applying a three-dimensional patterning to the cloth.
In Patent Literature 2, the Applicant has proposed the art regarding the method of rendering the three-dimensional pattern on a dress material. The Applicant has developed and implemented the system called as Viscotecs™ disclosed in Non-patent Literature 1.